


Tied Up

by swanqueenfangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfangirl/pseuds/swanqueenfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been years since Baelfire had laid eyes on the great pirate Captain Hook and all those old feelings crept up again. They were alone with each other after Hook had tried to kill his father and he was properly tied up so you couldn't run away. And because of it they will finally get a chance to talk about what is between them. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters if I did they would be canon.

"Hello Hook." Hook blinked as concesnious slipped back into him. He tried to move but found he couldn’t. Through blurred eyes he noticed well tied ropes keeping him down to a chair. His head was throbbing and he couldn’t remember what had happened. He had found Rumple and was about to take his revenge then darkness. The pirate looked over to where he thought the voice was coming from to find a man in his late thirties looking at him with concerned eyes. The man seemed familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

 

"Where’s the crocodile?" He spitted out, a bit of blood coming out of his mouth and landing on his bottom lip.

 

"Gone. Him, Emma, and Henry went out to find your ship."

 

"And who might you be?" He said with an annoyed chuckle.

 

"You don’t remember me? That’s not surprising I’ve aged; whereas you haven’t." Hook’s vision was starting to clear and he got a better look at the man that stood before him. He had a familiar twinkle in his eyes that caused an old memory and feeling to stir.

 

"B…Bae?" Baelfire gave a small half smile hearing his name be said by Killian Jones for the first time in lord knows how many years. "Is it really you?" Hook asked barely able to believe it. His eyes were watering and he wanted to fight back and be the tough man he always portrays but he couldn’t help it. Bae had been the first person since Milah that he had opened up to, but unlike Milah Baelfire had rejected him; he never forgot that. Hook had been hoping to see him ever since they parted and unbeknown to Hook Bae had been hoping for the same. Hook tugged against his restraints wanting to reach out to the now older man. He looked so different and yet the same; he had more lines on his face, a scruffy beard similar to Hook’s, but those eyes they were the same as they were when Bae looked up at him while teaching him how to steer his ship. "You’re all grown up." He said in an almost sad tone. He admits he was happy Baelfire was alive and well but wished they had never been parted all those years. He was a young man when they met and here stood an older version who looked like he was carrying a heavy weight on his back.

 

"It’s me." He wanted to tell the old man that he missed him and regretted leaving him that. He hated himself for what he had said. He did his best to forget the pirate but he kept his beard like his so he could see parts of Hook in the mirror. He became a thief and only cared about himself just like a proper pirate. Everyone was gone so why couldn’t he just say those words? Was it from years of suppressing those feelings from trying to live without the captain in his life?

 

"You’re the one who stopped me…" He said coming to realization.

 

"I’m sorry-"

 

"I had him Bae! I could have killed him for the both of us!"

 

"I couldn’t let you do that."

 

"Why not?!"

 

"Because he is my father!" Silence filled the room with only heavy breathing to make up for the lack of words. Their first meeting in most likely close to a hundred years and it starts with them shouting at each other and neither could take it.

 

"I’m sorry." They say in unison. Both of the men smile a little at each other and for a moment make eye contact; neither could stare at the other for too long for the longing in their eyes was too much for the both of them.

 

"How have you been?" Bae asked nervously; Hook laughed at his attempt to make small talk.

 

"Wonderful." He said throwing, what he could, his arms in the air. Baelfire let out a coughing like laugh realizing his stupidity of the question. "How are you?" Hook asked in a much more serious and concerned tone. Bae’s smile faded away and he rubbed his short beard.

 

"Ahh, I’m alright. Apparently I have a son."

 

"Oh yeah? Who’s that?"

 

"That boy, Henry."

 

"Regina’s son?"

 

"No, Emma’s…who’s Regina?"

 

"Must be a mistake. No one of any note."

 

"Did you ever have any kids."

 

"Never had the pleasure." The small talk had become awkward so they stopped talking again. Baelfire walked over to the window in his flat that overlooked the city. He appeared to be looking for someone; most likely Emma, Henry, and the crocodile. "What happened to you? After you left my ship?"

 

"Well," Bae said tearing his eyes off the window and back to Hook. "Peter Pan got a hold of me and for a while I lived as a Lost Boy, but once I had the chance to escape I took it."

 

"And how did you happen to manage that?"

 

"I had gained Peter’s trust and went with him searching for more lost boys; he came to this land. I fought him off, grabbed the boy he was after, and ran off as fast as I could. I found a police officer and explained what was going on. They took the boy back to his parents and took me to hospital where they tried to convince me that I was insane. After a few years in there I finally told them I no longer believed my story. They released me and by then I looked old enough to be eighteen so they let me loose. I had no money, no place to sleep, nothing. It took me a while to get on my feet by myself."

 

"How old were you? Really?" Baelfire knew what Hook meant; time ran differently in Neverland it is why Hook staid looking so young. "By the time I was out I was about twenty-eight."

 

"So you spent ten years in Neverland." He said more as a statement to himself then a question to Bae. Baelfire nodded his head slowly. "I’m sorry." Hook said after a minute.

 

"What?"

 

"I’m sorry." Hook looked at him square in the eyes. "If I had gone after you, you wouldn’t have spent all those years as a prisoner of Pan’s."

 

"No, no it’s not your fault. I was the one that left you, when all you were trying to do was reach out to me." Bae had clear pain and regret on his face and Hook was trying to hold back tears.

 

"I really could have changed for you."

 

"Could you change now?" Hook was thrown off by the question.

 

"Why do you ask?"

 

"I have thought about you everyday since we last met and now you are here. I…I don’t know if you feel the same. I doubt it you and my mother-"

 

"Your mother and I were just friends. She was the only one who knew about…what I really am. And because of that she became the most important person in my life. When your father took her away from me…it was like I lost a piece of me. Then I saw you and even though you were fifteen it was like something struck me in the chest…and I never stopped thinking about you either. Now you are all grown up and the feeling it’s still there in my chest." Bae couldn’t take it any more; he marched over to Hook still tied down in his chair and kissed him. It wasn’t a kiss of passion or lust; it was a kiss of two people who had longed and missed each other for too many years. Their lips had crashed together and they felt the tickling of each others beards. The kiss wasn’t very long but it was long enough to convey to each other how they felt.


End file.
